User blog:Thespontaneoustruth/James High: Season One, Episode One - Shut Up, Part One
SNEAK PEAK Characters Featured This Chapter ~ means; a character focused on this chapter is a recurring character/a main character is supporting this chapter * means this character was focused on in a side-plot (not A,B, or C). + means this character is guest starring for this chapter. Main Plot *'Annie Collins', the rude queen bee who is struggling with her family, "friends", and sexuality. *'Regina Teran', Annie's backstabbing best friend who wants to step out of her friends' shadows and become her own person. *'Zoe Mattson', the butch lesbian who struggles fitting in, fights for football and equal rights, but has a crush on someone she'll never have. Sub Plot *'Troy Mason', Spinner's California-raised freshman cousin who is adjusting poorly to his new setting without his family. *'Drea Garcia', Jame High's bad girl who makes a lot of bad decisions, and has unwanted ties to a gang. *'Brenna Evente', a girl with a tough homelife who doesn't know how to express herself and tries to act tough while attending Chestin High with Hector. (Spy in this episode) C-Plot *'Adriana Sutturn', a sweet and beautiful cheerleader who seeks attention since her mother never gives her any because she is too busy hooking up with guys. Other *'Spinner Mason', Troy's older cousin whom he just moved in with in Toronto from California. ~ *'Rachel Sutturn', Adriana's mother who neglects her daughter to sleep around town with a new man all the time. ~ *'Stevie Castillo', a popular party boy who will torture himself after getting lost with guilt in his head. * *'Talia Castillo', a timid sophomore who transferred from homeschooling, but is automatically popular due to her close relations with her brother and best friend Stevie and Annie. * *'Lauren Derwenson', the drama teacher who is very old and desperate, but has a secret about her nine-year relationship with the dean. * *'Joseph Herm', the young and understanding principal of the school. * *'Emma Nelson', Spinner's wife who may have a secret bigger than she even knows. * Supporting *'Kenny Runne', a skater who looks for a fun time and attracts a lot of female attention. ~ *'Alicia Juarez', a good girl gone bad who is always under the influence partying or not, and has a troubled life. ~ *'Marina Juarez', Alicia's younger sister and Drea' best friend who makes the same mistakes but is the most aggressive. *'Jonah Makimoto', a smart jock who hangs out with the bad kids but has boundries. *'Manny Santos', Emma's lifelong best friend who is visiting for a respect seminar at James High and is also helping her friend with personal advice. + *'Paige Michalchuk', Degrassi's former queen bee who is returning for the respect seminar and decides to help out with Spirit Squad try outs. + *'Jasmine Simone', the newest Spirit Squad co-captain who is known for gossip. *'Nina Oline', ' '''the sexy and manipulative Co-Captain of The Spirit Squad who pretends not to care about her trampy reputation. ~ *'Jimmy Brooks', Spinner's best friend who is visiting to speak at the seminar and will have advice for Spinner. + *'Trina Brooks', Jimmy's wife who is visiting with her husband and spends bonding time with the girls. + *'Nikki Sampson', Nina's bestfriend who is a recent graduate of James Highschool with a dark past, and is taking time off to mature and think about her life before she takes action. ~ *'Liberty Van Zandt', an alumni who will appear at the seminar. + *'Holly J. Sinclair', an alumni who will appear at the seminar. + *'Cam Saunders', an alumni who will appear at the seminar + *'Katie Matlin', an alumni who appears at the seminar. + *'Adam Torres', an alumni who appears at the seminar. + *'Eli Goldsworthy', an alumni who appears at the seminar. + *'Clare Edwards', an alumni who appears at the seminar. + *'Fiona Coyne', an alumni who appears at the seminar. + *'Alli Bhandari', an alumni who appears at the seminar. + *'Arnold Derwenson', Lauren's husband of nine years and the aggressive dean of the school. *'Ebony Morton', a sassy yet sweet plus-sized model who used to be anorexic, but now embraces her weight and helps those who need it. Hosting the talent show. ~ *'Daisey Fonde', an overacheiver with anxiety issues and no friends. ~ *'Jason Bennet', the talented QB2 with many emotional problems due to his troubled family life who has trouble in school and comitting to relationships. ~ *'Kimmi Yamaguchi', a Japanese girl who is getting sick and has a dark past she is mostly unaware of. ~ *Courtney Mercado, an overachiever who can sometimes come off as rude and has no boy experience. ~ *Liliana MacDonald, Courtney's tomboy best friend who takes risks, but is used to getting out of trouble easy. ~ *Diana Collins, Annie's mother. *Harold Collins, Annie's Father. *Susan Milano, The school councilor ~ *Hillary Munro, a mean popular tall flag captain. *Cassie Stark, a charming a bubbly freshman with dyslexia. *Cat Foster, a girl who wants to better herself and remove her slutty image from junior high. ~ *Ruby Salgado, a complicated yet hot girl with attitude who acts older than her age. ~ *Trent Rennolds, Ruby's homosexual, kind, and harmless best friend who keeps things bottled up. ~ *Xavier Jones, The twin brother of Nick Jones who is rebellious and set himself low goals. *Mayra Charleno, Ebony's best friend who is beautiful but has an unsuccessful love life. *Daniella Viornk, a pure christian girl who feels far from her faith and is experiencing new hormones. ~ *Richard Viornk, a christian jock who has more depth to him than people notice. ~ *David Titan, a charming jock who isn't as innocent and modest as he seems. ~ *Prince Smith, Ebony's loyal boyfriend and top jock. Plots Main Plot: Annie returns to James High as queen bee, but she is hiding a lot of stress and anger behind her rude attitude. Zoe also takes an interest in her, but Annie bullies her. What are everyone's true feelings? Sub Plot: Troy is starting his first day of school, in Toronto! Living without his family at cousin Spinners was not his decision, and he doesn't have to act happy about it. When he makes new friends, will they lead him in a good direction? Third Plot: Adriana's mother hasn't paid attention to her since.. well, ever. She wants to win her heart by showing her all her singing abilities by winning the school talent show. Other Plots: Emma found something out and confides it in Manny and Trina. Spinner is busy dealing with Troy, when can she finally break the news? Paige returns for the seminar and decides to help judge Spirit Squad try outs with Nikki, Nina, and Jasmine. Lauren seems upset about her nine year anniversary and Joseph wants to find out why. Talia and Stevie find out something is wrong with their mother. Alli needs service hours to try to get back into M.I.T. after a fall out. She decides to T.A. a science class and tutor after school. When someone else expects more than tutoring, what will happen? Story The episode opens to Annie driving in the car with her mother. Annie is putting lipstick on while looking in her pocket mirror. Her mother hugs her and Annie looks annoyed, so the elder says "Love You Sweetheart!". Annie looks speechless and says "Um, yeah. Thanks, bye mom!" Then hurries up to the stairs of Degrassi. She takes her phone out and dials a number. "Hello?" A girl answers on the other line, "Annie is that you?" Annie replies "Hey Tal! You at school yet?" Talia, Annie's best friend, had just transferred to Degrassi this year. "I'm at your locker, but some girl is here saying she's your best friend. You better not be shoving me out of the picture babe!" Talia says with a chuckle, obviously somewhat annoyed. Regina mad-dogs the girl and says "Annie, tell this bitch." Annie laughs and tells her to put her on speaker phone, "Talia, meet Regina. Regina, meet Talia. My two closest friends!" The girls look at each other and are still somewhat annoyed, but mutter "Hello's". Annie is now walking down the hallway and she sees Talia's brother, Stevie, so she says goodbye on the phone. "Annie!!! Whats up?" Stevie says and offers a hug to his godsister. Annie greets Stevie and he ask if she has seen Talia because they need to go straight home today for something about their mom. Annie says she was just about to meet her at her locker, and Stevie decides to join her. "Room for three in this boring first day of school hallway?" Zoe Mattson, the butch lesbian with a crush on Annie, asks the two. Stevie nods with a smile, while Annie rolls her eyes. "Hey Zoe.", they say in unison. Zoe asks Annie, "So, how was your summer?" Annie looks at Stevie and sighs, "Lets see; parent's divorce, staying at my crazy Aunt Weilna's, missing the Spirit Squad beach party, and ruining my new channel brand sandals? Yeah, great break!" Zoe nervously laughs, "Fun?" Annie says "LOADS!" and walks faster. Stevie laughs at the awkward, and Zoe looks embarassed. The three make it to Annie's locker and Talia hugs her brother and jumps with her best friend. Regina waves to Stevie, then rolls her eyes at Talia and Annie. Annie then kisses Regina's cheek and Regina greets her friend. Zoe stands awkwardly and Annie says "Can I help you Dykeskie?" Zoe looks hurt, but she just says, "Uhm, yeah.. Do you want to go to The Dot after school? Maybe get some coffee, or pastries maybe? I'm down if you're down. But I mean, you don't have to.." Annie is looking in the mirror in her locker rather than the girl talking, and she makes a nervous expression. "Sorry hun, I'm already going to Wushi's Sushi with Tal and Reggie. Right girls?" Regina nods, and Talia hesitates, but goes along with it. Zoe looks at the floor and says "Oh.. Well, maybe some other time?" Annie laughs and turns around upon closing her locker. "NO." Zoe gives her a look, "Excuse me?" Annie giggles a little bit again, "I said, NO. ''Freak. Now leave me alone." Stevie grabs Annie out of Zoe's face, "Annie.." he says. "What?! Should I just be harassed by a shim?!" Annie says, tugging away from her godbrother. At this point, even Regina and Talia look sad for the different girl. "I'm just gonna go.." Zoe says before running. "GOOD.", Annie says with a flip of her hair, "Now where are we going?" Her friends look at her shocked. "What?" She asks. Stevie shrugs and tells Talia, "Mom wants us home after school." Troy is being drove to school by Spinner and Emma, he looks very angry and is looking out his window depressingly. Spinner notices his younger cousin's attitude and says "Cheer up bro, Toronto isn't all bad. Em and I grew up here, this was our school back when it was called Degrassi.. Lots of memories. We're your family too Troy.", while he pulls up in front of the school. Troy's head rises, he says "This is not California! My parents aren't here, my bratty sister isn't here, my friends are gone, and YOU aren't my family! We haven't even talked since I was like 6!" Troy gets out of the car and slams the door. The adults look at him from the inside of the vehicle, while he returns a hurt look and walks away. Troy walks and has a seat at a table by the stairs. He tries to read his schedule but has problems. A somewhat tall skater walks up and sits across from the American boy. "Kenny, freshman.", the skater says. "Troy. Freshmen. Not from here though, I'm a Cali guy. I don't really belong here..", Troy tells Kenny. Kenny gives Troy a look that says "you're kidding" then says, "You're here for a reason then dude. Make the best of it. I'll be here with you bro!" Troy laughs and agrees with the help. The bell then rings and Kenny smiles. "Where is your homeroom?", he asks Troy. "Mr. Randall's, room 41." Troy tells him, and Kenny snaps his fingers, "I have room 19. Well, I'll see you around!", then he leaves. Troy runs into the building to get to the hallway he needs to be in. Adriana is running late and her mom drives by to drop her in front of the school. "Adri, get to class on time!" Adriana nods, "Okay okay!! But.. if I sign up for the talent show this year, can you come watch me?" Rachel hesitates, "Uhh.. I should.. sure, sure, I'll try to clear my schedule. Sign up!" Adriana smiles and kisses her mother, "YAY! Alright, later mom!" Adriana then runs to the main hallway to sign her name up. She sees that she must audition one sample performance in front of the other competitors and judges before entering. She stops to think, then hurries to class. Meanwhile, in the teacher's parking lot.. "Hey! Lauren!" Joseph Herm, the principal of the school, called out to the drama teacher. Lauren sighed, looking overwhelmed, but hid her emotion and turned around; "Joseph! Hello! How was your break?" Joseph smiles wider, "Great, great! Happy ninth anniversary! You and Arnold are a lovely couple!" Lauren's face drops and she says, "Thank you..", walking away from him. Joseph is left confused and slightly saddened. Joseph then walks into his office and announces, "All alumni to the auditorium to prepare for the seminar! All alumni, to the auditorium." Heading to the location himself, he walks down the hall and is startled by Archie Simpson, who sold the school to his parents three years ago. "ARCHIE!" Joseph says with a smile. "Hey Joe, how you been? The school looks nice." Archie compliments the new principal. Joseph shakes his head, "These kids man.. They are losing their focus in the classrooms, and causing mayhem.. I'm just hoping this seminar will help them see the history and extent of the past of the campus.. Maybe they will behave better and focus.." Archie looks at the sad young man and says "You got a good plan Herm, this could work. Don't stress and keep doing YOUR JOB. Everything will be fine." then he flashes a smile. Joseph smiles back and the two walk into the auditorium together. In the Auditorium is the alumni speaking at the seminar. Some of them want more than a speech.. Alli Bhandari is low on her credits since a fall out at M.I.T. and must earn her way back into the school. She is looking for a job at James High and Joseph seems like he would understand. Paige saw the Spirit Squad sign up sheet and wants to judge try outs, and Holly J. and Fiona want to join committees. Cam's hockey season is up and he is looking for a part time coaching job. Joseph Herm is an understanding and somewhat lenient man, but how far can he help them? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts